Once Again
by Mescheu
Summary: Muchas veces, una pregunta simple no tiene por qué tener una respuesta igual de simple, pero tampoco tienes por qué dársela a nadie. Bien lo sabe Kise cuando todos le preguntan lo mismo.


Aish, a pesar de que ando escribiendo otra historia más larga, no puedo controlarme cuando se me ocurre algo cortillo que escribir D: GG para mí uwu Pero bueno, aquí está esta cosa, que espero que os guste :_D

El universo de KnB no me pertenece y escribir esto no es un fin para cobrar dinero, creo que con eso evito infringir ninguna norma :3

* * *

Hay una pregunta que algunos me hacen cuando les entra esa curiosidad de saber sobre mí y Aominecchi.

 _¿De verdad sois novios?_

Cuando lo hacen, yo normalmente suelo hacerme el despistado y hago como que no sé por qué lo preguntan. Les sonrío, y les digo:

 _Sí, ¿por qué?_

Es gracioso ver la cara de Midorimacchi cuando es Takao quien me lo dice, como si tuviese miedo de que yo luego devolviese la misma pregunta y él me fuese a responder algo que no se debiera saber. Ah, es tan inocente... Sin embargo, mi favorito cuando lo hace es Kagamicchi. Es el que más me lo pregunta, pero sin malas intenciones, él no conoce lo que es eso. Kurokocchi hace como que no está prestando atención al tema, porque probablemente él ya sabe la respuesta.

 _... Uhm... eh... Porque... Tú siempre estás como... cuidando de él. Y él no parece... haber cambiado. ¿¡Y por qué le dejas robarte comida siempre!? Tenemos ya cerca de 18 años, somos mayores ya y los... no-novios no... le hacen eso a su pareja. ¿No?_

Cuando me dice algo así, no puedo evitar echarme a reír, porque aprovecho para preguntarle a él que si su pareja no le roba la comida y es cuando sus mejillas luchan una batalla contra su cabello por ver quién es más rojo. Todos sabemos que tiene a alguien y quién es, el roce hace el cariño, dicen. Es curioso que a pesar de que por lógica los que estaríamos más en _peligro_ de que se supiese de nuestra relación por mi profesión o por el de Aominecchi en su futuro como jugador de un equipo profesional, somos los únicos que lo dijimos abiertamente a nuestros amigos. Mientras, el resto se lo guarda para ellos. Pero todos tenemos derecho a guardarnos nuestra vida privada si queremos.

A veces es Kurokocchi quien le dice que no debería preguntar ese tipo de cosas. Creo que piensa que quizás voy a contarle algo _muy íntimo_ nuestro que haga que Kagamicchi se atragante con su hamburguesa. Otras, simplemente le digo que es su forma de ser y nada más. Y es que es así, no le estoy mintiendo. Es la de ahora, por supuesto. A ellos no les cuento nada, pero supongo que con vosotros sí puedo hablarlo.

Hace años, cuando aún estábamos recién empezando a salir, Aominecchi era tan... ¿puro? Sólo de pensarlo me hace reír, porque comparándolo con el de ahora, es como si fueran dos personas diferentes aunque en esencia sean el mismo. A pesar de que yo era el que más me acercaba a él a diario, eso no quitaba que tuviese varios gestos conmigo.

Cuando salíamos a dar una vuelta para jugar en alguna cancha pública o simplemente en una cita tranquila y veía que nadie nos estaba prestando atención, solía deslizar su mano para tomar la mía mientras miraba para otro lado. Nos sonrojábamos tanto que ninguno de los dos podía hablar siquiera. Era bastante difícil disimularlo cuando estábamos sentados en una heladería y algunas chicas nos miraban, pero para nuestra suerte, la mesa cubría aquella unión. También solía hacerlo cuando tenía una entrevista con alguna compañía importante después de clases. A la hora de despedirnos se detenía frente a mí y abruptamente solía agarrar mis manos, más pálidas y frías de lo normal por los nervios y casi balbuceando me deseaba suerte. Sentir sus dedos rozando los míos con aquella calidez era casi como un tranquilizante para mí, y siempre acababa sonriéndole más calmado mientras que él volvía a recomponerse diciendo alguna cosa tonta. ¿Se me olvidó decir que era adorable, verdad? Y no es que ahora no lo siga siendo, pero en su madurez fue pasando por varias fases. Tampoco quiero engañar a nadie, hubo un tiempo en el que... digamos, apenas tenía algún gesto así conmigo.

Fue en ese tiempo en el que pensé que iba a perderle.

Imagino que cualquiera que esté escuchándome sabrá de qué momento hablo. Mientras que él se desligó del baloncesto, yo busqué mi refugio en él en Kaijou. Porque pensar en lo que me gustaba el baloncesto y en lo duro que me hacía trabajar, me hacía olvidar que quizás él ya no me... quería. Podía pasar semanas y semanas sin tener una llamada o un mensaje suyo, y a veces no sabía si prefería eso o lo contrario, porque una respuesta cortante como el hielo era una punzada más dolorosa aún que lo que yo solía pensar cuando estaba solo. Pasaban los días y los días, y yo no podía dejar de pensar en él. Quería ser tan bueno como él, que me reconociese como un digno rival, superarlo en el baloncesto. Pero por otro lado, lo que más quería era superar esa barrera que parecía haber creado él entre ambos.

Muchas noches me sentía tan estúpido de seguir queriéndole a pesar de que nuestra relación se había vuelto algo inalcanzable e inexistente, que solía desahogarme llorando en mi cama. Nunca dejé que nadie viese ese lado de mí, ni siquiera él cuando coincidíamos en algún entrenamiento conjunto. Momocchi siempre me miraba de lejos con lástima mientras yo aparentaba estar bien, pero nunca quiso indagar en ese tema, cosa que agradecí. Soy muy receloso en cuanto a mis sentimientos, y no hablo de ellos generalmente.

Mirar constamente mi teléfono en busca de un mensaje suyo estaba consumiéndome. Varias veces me planteé en acabar con todo aquello, lo quería, pero estaba cansado de sentir ese dolor quemándome de forma asfixiante en el pecho cuando se giraba sin siquiera hablarme. Pero nunca pude. Siempre tuve la tonta esperanza de que un día, cuando mejorase y lo alcanzase, se daría la vuelta para mirarme y felicitarme. _Buen trabajo, Kise._ Era lo único que necesitaba oír. Ah... sólo de pensarlo, entiendo por qué a veces Kurokocchi dice que parezco un perro.

Cuando vi que eso no iba a pasar, simplemente elegí alejarme y continuar con mi vida. Nunca quise estar con nadie más, porque nunca iba a encontrar a nadie tan increíble como él.

Me rendí.

Pero entonces, un tiempo más tarde, llegó el gran día. Aominecchi perdió, y algo pareció cambiar en él, pero yo estaba tan centrado en mi promesa de ganar a Seirin que ni siquiera me di cuenta. Seguía actuando con él como si fuera un amigo más o como si fuera algo menos incluso, como un simple rival, como si no fuera nada más que eso para mí. Casi lo había superado, y cuando estábamos juntos todos en alguna reunión, lo veía tan desligado de mí que di por hecho que efectivamente ya no me veía como nada importante para él. Y aunque sentía mi corazón roto y ese incómodo vacío en mi estómago, hacía tiempo que había aprendido a vivir con ello.

El día del cumpleaños de Kurokocchi fue cuando empecé a darme cuenta de ello. Lo vi sonreír de nuevo, como si estuviese divirtiéndose mientras jugábamos juntos al baloncesto de nuevo. Eso me hizo estar contento, pero nada más. Seguí adelante con el día, la fiesta y con todo. Me reí y me lo pasé junto a todos. Momocchi se había quedado dormida luego de la fiesta en casa de Kagamicchi, se había pasado tanto tiempo planeando la fiesta de aquel día que apenas había descansado por lo que la llevaron a la habitación de invitados. Kurokocchi se quedó también, con la excusa de que así ella mañana no se volvería sola a casa. Y nosotros, tan distraídos como estábamos, apenas nos dimos cuenta de lo tarde que se nos había hecho para coger el último tren de la noche para llegar a casa. Fuimos todos juntos caminando por la calle hasta que poco a poco empezamos a separarnos. Takao y Midorimacchi se fueron por un lado, y antes de que me diese cuenta, los demás también lo habían hecho. Menos él.

Al haber estado andando tan animado mientras hablaba con los demás, no me había dado cuenta de que me había dejado mi chaqueta en la casa de Kagamicchi. El silencio y los nervios me hicieron recordarlo de golpe. Empecé a sentir frío mientras caminaba con la mirada algo baja, y un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo cuando cruzamos una calle donde la corriente de aire helado me recorrió directamente. No me dio tiempo apenas a soltar un suspiro, cuando sentí una prenda cálida sobre mis hombros y espalda. Pero eso no me hizo dejar de temblar. Sin mirarle intenté quitarme la chaqueta, diciéndole que estaba bien y que no hacía falta. Lo que pasó durante esos segundos después apenas lo recuerdo bien, estaba tan nervioso que mi memoria no retuvo esos instantes. Sólo recuerdo que, agarrando su propia chaqueta me había envuelto con ella y apoyado en una pared, mientras que con sus labios asaltaba los míos.

Me abrazó tan fuerte contra él, acariciando mis mejillas, mi nuca, mi pelo, que casi me deshice ahí mismo. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, había echado tanto de menos su calidez que aunque quise alejarlo, me faltaron las fuerzas. Sólo se detuvo cuando me escuchó sollozar contra su boca, y aprisionándome contra su cuerpo le oí susurrarme atropelladamente una disculpa. Suspiró, y lo noté temblar por unos instantes, como si ni él mismo se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta ese momento. Me quedé tan en shock que no pude reaccionar, cosa que pareció asustarle. Se separó un poco de mí, y entre las lágrimas y la oscuridad apenas pude ver bien su rostro, pero sí vi sus labios temblar.

 _Aléjame, Kise. He sido un completo imbécil. No tenía pensado volver a acercarme a ti así. Perdóname._

Nunca me he caracterizado por rendirme en nada, o por parar incluso si estaba haciéndome daño, bien lo sabe mi pie. Y este caso no iba a ser distinto. Algunos pensarán que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero sin poder evitarlo, me abracé lentamente a él dejando de llorar y apoyé la cabeza en su pecho tomando su mano, oyendo el furioso latido de su corazón que poco a poco empezó a disminuir. Por fin se había dado la vuelta para verme, había perdido la cantidad de meses que había estado esperando por ese momento.

Sólo a vosotros os contaré que en ese momento, sentí mis mejillas mojadas por unas lágrimas que no eran las mías.

Tardamos un tiempo en contarles a todos que habíamos vuelto a estar juntos como antes. Fue tan divertido ver la cara de Kagamicchi cuando se enteró de lo que una vez habíamos sido años atrás que hasta Kurokocchi estuvo metiéndose con él por eso durante un tiempo.

Después de eso, tuvimos de nuevo una _primera vez_. Hacía tanto que no estábamos así que fue necesario que nos lo tomásemos con tranquilidad, haciendo todo lentamente. Fue tan dulce conmigo que por un instante me pensé que todo era una mentira. Quizás ahora su rostro se veía más serio, pero esa intensidad con la que me miraba no parecía haber cambiado. Si acaso, podría decir que hasta se había incrementado. Cuando terminamos, me abrazó en silencio contra él mientras aún estábamos ambos desnudos, y mientras me miraba fijamente yo deslicé mis brazos por su cintura y entrelacé mis piernas con las suyas, buscando su calidez.

Entonces, aproveché para preguntarle algo que me había estado rondando la cabeza durante un tiempo. ¿Por qué me había besado ese día? Podría haberlo hecho cuando fue a verme tras el partido contra Haizaki, pero no lo hizo. Y creo que aún cuando sea un abuelo mayor senil, nunca olvidaré lo que me respondió.

Me dijo que a pesar de que nunca había dejado de quererme, hacía tiempo que llevaba pensando que no me merecía. Y, que me veía tan fuerte sin él, que no se atrevió a intentar volver a meterse en mi vida después de todo lo que había liado. Pero que al verme temblar aquella noche, se desató en él aquello que llevaba guardando todo ese tiempo. Aparte de lo que ya demostró agrediendo a Haizaki, cosa que me enteré tiempo más tarde en un descuido de Momocchi.

Ahora que somos más mayores, ninguno de los dos tenemos la necesidad de mostrar en público lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, por lo que tampoco me extraña cuando me preguntan eso. Me basta con hacerme cada mañana el dormido para sentirle acariciarme suavemente el brazo y notar como besa casi fugazmente mis hombros y mi cuello, intentando no despertarme, intentando no destaparme para no pasar frío.

¿No os había dicho ya que era adorable?


End file.
